Cliques
by C-Pour-Ivan
Summary: "Why in the world would we suddenly stop being friends anyway? High School can't be that different, can it?" Tommy and friends begin their years of High School and discover that things don't always stay the same. T/L
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Tommy! It's time for breakfast."

No, it was the time for sleep. The time to continue my purposeless dreams, continue my crazy adventures, slay the humongous dragon and save the damsel in distress. It most certainly wasn't time to face reality and realise that the summer holidays were over. There'd be no more sleeping in, no more hanging out with friends and going to the mall or having late night movie marathons. Now it was time for academics, study and hard work. Three of the worst possible things for me, Tommy Pickles.

"You don't want to be late for your first day of High School."

Of course my mother had to remind me of that. High School. The worst thing for any teenager. I truly am not prepared. I wouldn't say I'm scared of going, and I definitely wasn't anxious. It was just the fact that this will be all new and I just don't know what to expect. Sure I'd seen movies but who knows if that's what it's really like. Throughout the holidays I'd been asking countless questions to my best friend, Chuckie Finster, who was now starting sophomore year and yet I'm still not prepared.

One thing's for sure, I can't lie around here all day. I slowly rolled my way out of bed and stumbled down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Oh finally, you're up." Mum sighed looking up from the stove when I walked through. I could distinctly smell the scent of blueberry and chocolate coming from the stove.

"Are those blueberry and chocolate pancakes?" I grumbled out while clambering on to the chair at the table.

"They certainly are. You need strength for today. It's a BIG day!" Dad exclaimed, looking over his copy of the newspaper. "We'll be going in half an hour son, you still need to get ready."

"I have plenty of time." I mumbled while sliding the freshly baked pancakes onto my plate and drowning them with maple syrup. My parents obviously knew that high school had been on my mind. All through the holidays I had chatted about everything and anything to do with the subject.

Mum, sensing my nerves, said "Don't you worry Tommy. Things will go great and you'll love high school. Besides, all your friends will be in the same boat as you."

After finishing breakfast I hopped up the stairs and got ready for the day. Funnily enough my cousin picked out my outfit for the day. On one of our 'family bonding days', Angelica had insisted she pick out what I was to wear for the first day. Her parting words were, "You'll never be cool, but if people EVER find out that we're related, then at least it looks like you have some amount of style." She of course thought she was the image of 'cool'. She was always sporting the most fashionable clothes, never a strand of her blonde hair was out of place, she was sociable with all the right people. It was going to be bad enough going to the same school as her.

Hopping into the car I donned my newly bought jacket and threw my backpack in the trunk. My friends and I had decided that we would carpool for the first day of school. This was excluding Chuckie as he already had a schedule for every morning and took the bus. These friends that we picked up were Phil and Lil DeVille and Kimi Finster, the friends I've known for the longest time. I can't remember a time when we were ever separated, even as babies!

There was Phillip DeVille, the twin of Lillian DeVille. His hair was a big brown mess sitting atop his head and there were strands sticking out in every direction, which of course he thought was awesome. We had the same humour and could relate with each other on many things. Sure we didn't connect on a deep level but he's a mate and always will be.

His twin, Lillian DeVille was quite similar to her twin in not just appearance aspects. She was fun and hilarious and great to hang around. To anyone she meets she's kind and gentle, but there's definitely a fiery personality behind that. Everyone knows not to get on Lil's bad side. She'd grown out of her messy phase from her childhood and now had wavy brown hair and fair skin.

And of course there was Kimi the fire cracker. She was so full of energy and always ready to do anything. She has always been a tomboy and just one of the guys and was a close friend and confidant. I could tell her anything and she'd know what to say. Truthfully I'd had a crush on her all throughout middle school, but she'd never shown any interest and with time the feelings disappeared.

Together we climbed out of the car and accepted my dad's good luck and now we faced high school together.

"Please tell me you guys are just as nervous as me." Lil mumbled looking towards us with wide eyes as we walked towards the entrance gate. "I've been thinking about this all holidays."

Phil laughed, "Gee don't be so worried, it's the same as middle school just a different place." He grinned. "I for one am very relaxed about this year."

Kimi sniggered. "That's probably because you slept your way through middle school." I laughed along and added in "Did you even know any of our teacher's names?"

His face scrunched up as he thought back to last year. "Sure I do ... Mrs Thompson, right? I was awake for the entire time thank you."

Lil wasn't concentrating on the conversation, but looking through all her textbooks in her schoolbag. She piped in half-heartedly, "That was the principal Phillip."

I laughed along with Kimi as we watched a flustered Phil mumble that he knew that but was testing us. "Good job, at least one of us will breeze through high school." I said.

"The point is, that high school is not going to be so different." He said.

I doubted that Phil was right, but who knows. Hopefully it'll be the same. Looking around I saw swarms of teens talking loudly and animatedly with each other. There were kids out on the oval tossing a footy, teams out playing basketball, people sitting around outside on benches and reading. All in all it didn't look that threatening.

I looked over to the other three to see that they were comparing time tables. I fished mine out from my bag and joined in.

"Oh look we have English and Maths together Tommy!" Kimi exclaimed pointing towards my timetable. "Oh and you have Sport with Phil last period toady."

I high-fived Phil and grinned, sport wouldn't be too bad. Lil was clutching her time table like it was a life line and was reading through it, probably trying to memorise everything.

"Oi Lil, do we have anything together?" I asked, trying to get her attention, though it seemed that despite my efforts the time table was still most important.

A sharp trilling sound broke out across the school and most students began to amble their way towards the class entrances, some stopping to speak with friends, some tripping over their shoes in a rushed attempt to reach classes. As I began to walk towards the building I was stopped by a tug at my shirt. Turning around I saw it was Kimi and she had gotten the attention of all three of us.

"You guys have to promise me something!" She exclaimed looking at us all as her expression became one of hope. Phil nodded for her to continue whilst looking around and coming to the realisation that most students were already at class. Not the best way to start your first day late. "I want you to promise that we'll always be together in this. That we'll always hold onto our friendship like we always have. That nothing will break us apart."

Phil chuckled and put his arm around Kimi's shoulders. "Don't get so emotional Kimi! We've always been friends and we always will be! We're too close to be pulled apart." He rationalised while walking towards the school.

Looking towards Kimi I could see she was still doubtful. "Don't sweat it Kimi! Why in the world would we suddenly stop being friends anyway? High School can't be that different, can it?"

**A/N: Rented out the 'All Grown Up' DVDs and inspiration struck! Tell me what you think pleaaase. Will most probably only continue if I get some sort of response.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dil! It's time for breakfast."

I could only imagine what was going through Dil's head at this very moment. Most probably the exact same things that were running through my head when it was my first day of high school. Wondering what it will be like, what will change and having absolutely no idea what was going to happen next.

While pondering this thought there was a thump on the door. "You're breakfast too, Tommy. Get ready for the new school year."

Exhaling loudly, I tumbled my way out of bed and picked up whatever clothes I could find on the floor, but not before giving them a whiff just to make sure they were acceptable to wear. I began trekking towards the kitchen but before I could get there I heard a frustrated grunt coming from further down the hall. Dil of course was having first day jitters which brought a smirk to my face. All through summer holidays he tried to be unresponsive and calm towards the subject of high school, but big brothers know better.

Walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table I was graced with Mum's signature 'big day' breakfast dish. Blueberry and chocolate pancakes. It always brings a smile to my face.

"So Tommy my boy, sad to see another summer holiday pass by?" Dad boomed jovially, glancing over this morning's paper to see me.

Summer holidays were certainly much more boring this year than any I've ever lived through. I spent minimal time with friends, spent minimal time outdoors, spent minimal time doing anything of importance really.

"I guess so, Dad." I replied before digging into my breakfast like it was the first meal I'd seen in days. This was the moment that Dil decided to grace us with his presence as he walked into the kitchen wearing a frighteningly bright yellow sweater with a blue shirt sticking out the bottom and pairing it with white and black checkered shorts frayed at the ends. Typical Dil.

I turned around and caught sight of Mum's horrified face. "Dil? Truly you're not wearing that on your first day of high school?" She questioned, the disbelief that someone would wear those types of clothes evident in her voice. "It's a disaster."

Dil grinned as he sat at the table. "Well Mum I like to think of it as a personality statement. What you see is what you get, yeah?" He said while sitting around the kitchen table and helping himself to breakfast. "Wait! Almost forgot my beanie!" He exclaimed while pulling out his orange and purple striped beanie from his back pocket.

Mum began to argue before Dad cut in. "Give him a break DiDi, he's being himself. I like it kiddo." He chuckled before turning back to his newspaper. "So what did you two get up to these holidays?"

Dil took off as he recounted his 'amazing' tales of all the adventures he went through, the inventions he made, the people he hung out with and all the new things he tried, where as I did not have as much to say.

"Yeah I, uhm, you know, hung out with a few friends. Jason and Shane, you remember them?" I mumbled and Dad gave a questionable glance but still nodded along. I looked down at my plate. "Didn't really do much to be honest. I've been... tired."

"Well I'm sure high school is tiring," Dad replied half heartedly before turning to Dil. "Hope you're up for it young man!" He turned back to me and asked. "How's Chuckie been lately?"

"Oh, Chuckie?" I replied. "Yeah I'm sure he's been fine. Doing his own thing and studying hard."

"Yes, I heard he went a bit back into his shell once he was by himself in high school that first year, or at least that's what Kira has said." Mum mentioned while pouring herself a cup of coffee. "You should talk to him more Tommy."

I nodded, thankful that conversation was over, or at least I was until Dad had more questions.

"What about the twins? Did you shoot any hoops with Phil these holidays?" He asked.

The mood in the room was awkward. Everyone sitting at this table knew I hadn't kept in touch with the twins at all these holidays, so why did he insist on asking? The frustration was making me squirm in my seat and I realised they were still waiting for an answer. Especially Mum, who had a worried expression on her face.

"I just... haven't found the time to hang around with them." I said through gritted teeth, the annoyance evident on my face. I wanted this conversation to end.

Mum looked up from her plate and looked towards Dil and Dad, obviously having some type of silent conversation that I wasn't a part of. "Yes, we've noticed. Betty and I have been talking. Just what exactly hap-"

"Drop it!" I yelled, standing up and walking away from the table to go and collect my things. "Get ready Dil, we're leaving in 5."

**\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/**

The walk to school was an awkward affair. I could see Dil looking questioningly at me but as soon as I turned to catch his eye he'd look towards the ground.

"Look Dil," I mumbled, trying to solve the issue so he wouldn't focus on it during his first day. "I didn't mean to yell at Mum. It's just the whole subject of 'them' makes me uncomfortable. I swear, as soon as we get home I'm apologising to her and Dad. Ok?"

"Yeah, alright Tommy." He sighed turning towards me and giving me a crooked smile. "So got any tips for me for the first day?"

"Trust me on this, it's not as bad as you probably expect it to be." I told him as we entered through the school gates. "Some of the teachers are pretty cool and it's not as hard as people make it out to be." I grinned as I recalled the time Angelica tried to scare me away from this school with stories of bullies, hard exams every day and teacher's giving detention if you look away from the blackboard.

Dil chuckled and then looked around at the front grounds of the school, watching students after students piling in and chattering about around the halls. His eyes lay across something and his face fell as he began to look at me and back to what he was staring at. I turned around and saw Phil and a couple of his jock friends sitting around a bench laughing loudly and tossing a basketball between them.

"Tommy, what happened?" He asked me, lowering his voice as if it was a top secret mission we were discussing.

I sighed and then the bell began to ring so I started to walk amongst the mob of students towards the buildings. Turning around I saw Dil's face as he followed me through, he wasn't going to let this go. "Tommy," he murmured. "Does high school really change everything?"

His scared face convinced me not to laugh aloud and so I patted him on the back. "High school doesn't change everything." I said with a laugh in my voice, but then I felt someone slamming into my shoulder, knocking me to the side. Looking up I saw it was none other than Phil Deville. "People certainly change though Dil." I told him and began massaging my shoulder.

**\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/**

The smell of artificial, powdered cheese wafted through the air as I walked into homeroom and I was greeted by the sight of Jason kneeling on the floor collecting all the fallen cheese puffs littered across the floor, trying to clean it all no doubt before Ms Stevens came through.

I chuckled and walked towards him, clapping him on the back. "Good job there Jason! Knew you'd screw something up before lunch." Grinning I kneeled down to help him out. "Shane owes me ten dollars now."

I began to ask how school was until I was interrupted by the entrance of Ms Stevens who then began scolding Jason. Shuffling over to the closest desk I slumped down onto the chair, getting ready for another boring day when suddenly the door swang open.

It was Kimi looking flustered as she held a mountain of books in one hand and a soccer ball in the other. "Sorry I'm late Miss." She huffed before walking down the aisle to the back seats. As she passed me she gave me a half grin and nod. It was like she wasn't sure whether to acknowledge me or not. I nodded back out of kindness but made no move to begin conversation. Things were just too different now. Between all of us.

It was during the summer holidays that I really began to doubt if we'd ever go back to the way it used to be between the five of us.

**A/N: Sooo Chapter 2 is up, and things can really begin happening now. Think of chapter 1 as more of a prologue! Thanks for reading guys.  
**

**OH! AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME OUT! So... I'm Australian and so obviously my education system is a lot different to the US... SO I tried googling their education system and that failed, miserably. The only stuff I really know is from movies and TV shows. So I was hoping someone could give me like a 'Crash Course' on how it works... you know? 'American education system for dummies' seriously!**

**I mean does it go 'Elementary school' Middle school' 'High school' then college. Also what do you call your years at high school? Is it sophomore then junior or something like that? Cause where I'm from it's just years 11 and 12 :S And do you have homeroom first off? Coz if not I can ... edit**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Don't forget to finish off the next exercise!" My math teacher yelled to the departing class as we all shoved through the single doorframe for the much anticipated hour of lunch. I hurried my pace to catch up with Shane and finally have a break from the continuous lectures of my droning high school teachers.

While half listening to his one-sided conversation, and giving short replies at the correct times, my eyes drifted over all the passing students. Hopefully I would find Dil just to ask how his first day was going, but alas he was nowhere to be seen.

"-and that's why my Aunt left for Peru." Shane finished, looking at me expectantly.

"Haha ... That's an interesting story," I told him, giving a brief grin in his direction. "I think I'd better go to my locker and pick up my text books for next class. I'll see you in 5!"

Turning back around I walked towards my locker. Today was no different to freshman year. Same place, same subjects, same people. The only difference I could find was in my handful of teachers, who are to change yearly. I guess familiarity was a good thing though, and after all the problems that happened last year things can finally settle down for good.

When approaching my locker I found a girl leaning against it with her back towards me. Her unruly hair was escaping from her poorly managed ponytail and her bag looked to be bursting from the seams. She was impatiently tapping her foot and looking around her. I could tell who it was straight away.

"Kimi," I said, trying to gain her attention.

She looked over her shoulder and mumbled what sounded like "Finally," under her breath before adjusting the straps of her bag digging into her shoulder and turned to face towards me. "Hello Tommy." She said with a smile.

"Eh, hello Kimi," There was a slight pause and I didn't know what she expected. She _was _the one who approached me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor in what looked like nervousness and apprehension of what she was here to say. Suddenly she looked up and her eyes bore into mine. "How are you Tommy?" She questioned, looking towards me in what can only be described as a look of desperation.

I don't understand. We haven't talked properly in months and _now _she wants to know how I am? "I'm doing fine, I guess."

She stood there in silence, not saying a single word. I just didn't know what was happening.

"What did you need Kimi? Is there any family problems or ...?" I trailed off hoping she would fill in the gap.

"To speak with you, do I always need a reason?" She asked, her face crestfallen as she dropped her head and continued to look towards the floor. "Look, forget I just said that. I need you to do something for me."

Letting out a deep sigh I lent sidewards against the nearest locker and nodded towards her, motioning for her to continue.

"I need you to speak with Lil." She finally said, exhaling deeply and instantly looking more relaxed, but I certainly wasn't relaxed.

Instantly I pushed myself off the locker in a jerky fashion and looked towards my old friend in disbelief. "Speak to Lil! Speak to Lil?" I walked closer towards her as our conversation began to become more interesting to the other students. "You're mad. Do you want me to be beaten to death?" I harshly whispered to her while looking around at the wondering students looking curiously towards us.

"Tommy please. You're overreacting." She amusedly said before she paused and lifted a finger to her chin and leant to one side. "Well actually, on second thoughts ... Look Phil doesn't need to know."

"Kimi, you're delusional if you think I'm going to get myself wrapped up in another DeVille dispute." I told her. "That crap was bad enough last year." This was the end of this conversation so I began to turn around and walk towards the canteen but then she held onto my wrist with a vice grip, pulling me back towards her.

"Tommy, Lil needs a true friend right now. You were always the one who could cheer any of us up." Looking up at me I could see that she was referring to the old gang. "She's – Look Chuckie saw some things and he began noticing things. I've even tried approaching her, but you know how she is ever since-"

"Don't talk about it!" I interrupted, feeling the overwhelming emotions let loose about the problems we'd faced last year.

Her face softened as she loosened her grip. "Tommy, go talk to her." She finished, letting go of my wrist and taking a few steps back. "I'll see you around."

Leaning back against the lockers I began to massage my temples methodically. What was I going to do?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sitting around your friends and trying to seem into the conversations but really concentrating on something else is hard. As much as I tried to pay attention to what Shane and Justin were saying I just couldn't. My earlier conversation with Kimi was using up all of concentration.

What was I supposed to do? What did Kimi expect me to do? Just walk up to Lil at lunch while she was surrounded by her preppy friends and just start talking? _Hi Lil, Kimi said you were going through some stuff. I know how you and your brother absolutely despise me and we haven't spoken in months, but whatever._ Like that would go over well. I rolled my eyes.

If Lil was in trouble though, could I really live with myself if anything bad happened to her. Sure we're not close now, but we were. Doesn't that count for something? Would she even listen to what I had to say? These were just to many questions floating around in my head that will never be explained.

The only thing left to do is decide what I was to do. Ignore it of course. That was surely the proper thing to do, but there was a niggling feeling that wouldn't go away at the thought of leaving Lil alone.

Alright, I'm going to talk to her when I can get her alone. See what her reaction is towards me. That was the reasonable thing to do and then ask her what's going on, and yet I knew nothing about this so called 'problem'.

Trying to give my mind a rest I began to tune in to what my friends were saying. It had something to do with the topic of the dreaded teachers, when suddenly a flash of red hair across the halls caught my attention. The exact person I needed to see.

Leaping out of my chair I began to run after him. I could hear Shane yelling after me but this matter was more important. I couldn't help but feel anxious about this situation.

"Chuckie! Wait up!"

**A/N: Another chapter is up! **

**Thanks so much to everyone who helped me with my problem with the education system. It was incredibly helpful! **

**Please drop a review if you have time, PM if you've got any questions, or twitter me if you want a quick, direct response! RoseyXIII (I have no followers ... it's very depressing)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Chuckie! Wait up!"

Rushing through the hallways and weaving through the students walking in the opposite direction, it wasn't easy to keep track of one person. I wasn't sure if he'd not heard me or he was purposefully walking faster, trying to avoid me.

I began to close the distance between us and clapped my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Chuckie please, I need to talk to you." I told him, hoping to solve this mystery and get on with my life.

Chuckie turned around slowly and a look of surprise was across his face "Tommy! It's been awhile. How are you? How are you? What have you been up to?" He asked walking more towards the edge of the hall as to not get in the way of passing students.

Realising it would be kind of rude to just start questioning him about Lil I tried to act as casually as I could. "Oh I'm fine, and what about you? Enjoying the new year?"

"It's been fine." He snapped while looking towards his left as if he had somewhere else to be.

"I-," I was stumped. How could I bring this up in casual conversation? I could tell I wouldn't have his attention for much longer so there was only one thing left to do, just come out and say it. "Kimi talked to me early today." I told him, trying to see if that would bring a reaction out of him.

He looked me straight in the eye and I could tell he knew what this was about. He knew what I wanted from him.

Suddenly he began walking backwards. "I-It was nice s-seeing you again Tommy! I've really got to get to my Chemistry class now." He stammered.

"Chuckie what's going on? What's going on with Lil? What's going on with the way you're acting? Or the way Kimi has a sudden interest in repairing the rift between us? I need answers." I questioned, getting desperate. I began to walk closer towards him but that set him off.

"It's nothing! Bye Tommy!" He yelped, turning around and almost running away from me, in the complete opposite direction to the Science classes. Suspicious much?

Well that didn't work at all and I was in no way closer to understanding what was going on, but was it so important? Did I really need to find out what had happened?

I began to walk to my calculus class. My one class with Lillian DeVille.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Calculus seemed to be slipping by faster than it ever had before. This may be because I had to make a decision on what to do once it ended. Would I talk to Lil? Should I stop her? It was just too much to think about in an hour. I'd yet to even think about how she would react if I tried to talk to her.

I think other students in the class began to catch on. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to drag my eyes away from her figure in the front row. I imagined I looked like a crazed stalker and yet I still couldn't avert my eyes.

It all came down to one thing. Did I want to help Lil, and the answer was yes. When we were little there would always be challenges for the group and I'd never backed down from one, not one! Why would I start now? It was final. I would try and talk to Lil and see if she needed my help. Report back to Kimi, that is if she even needed help. Once that was done I will try and talk to Chuckie again. Hopefully things will go smoothly.

A sharp ring of the bell shook me out of my thoughts and everyone began to rise and leave the class. It was game time.

Rushing out of the classroom I began to follow Lil out of the school, or at least tried to. She was walking incredibly fast and purposely down the halls, her hair swishing as she went by.

As I was just getting close a hand on my shoulder stopped me at my place.

"Heya there Tommy." Dil said, pulling me to face him. "Have I got a hilarious story to tell you!"

Turning around I couldn't see Lil anywhere. I'd lost her in the crowd. Tomorrow is just too long to wait though. If I don't talk to her soon I could tell that I'd be fretting about this for the rest of the day.

"Sorry Dil, This is ... an emergency." I told him while looking over all the students, searching for Lil. "Do you think you can get yourself home?"

Dil's eyebrows scrunched together. "Yeah, I guess," He said, disappointment seeping into his voice. "I really wanted to te-"

"We'll talk about this later." I cut him off and then began to jog towards the entrance and followed the route Lil took home, unless she'd gone somewhere else. I could only hope that Phil had some after school sporting requirement and that I wouldn't bump into him.

Rushing through the park I finally saw her head bobbing along to some song in her iPod with her shoulder bag hitched up. My footsteps began to slow and the nerves began to flutter. Who knew what would happen now. So I walked towards her and tentatively placed a hand upon her shoulder.

She jumped in surprise and began pulling out her headphones, without turning around. "Sorry sorry sorry! Did you say somethi-" Her eyes widened in surprise as she realised that it was me and she took one step back. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape as she continued to stare. "Tommy?"

"Please don't yell at me! Look I know you don't want to talk to me! I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you." The words just wouldn't stop. I couldn't control what I was saying. Just the sight of her was making me nervous. My hands were beginning to get clammy.

Her face was impassive as she stared at me as I continuously spurt off how I needed to talk to her. "What do you need, Tommy?" She cut in.

"I-I ... I just needed to..." Nothing was coming to mind, how was I supposed to ask her? "A-Are you ok?" I asked.

She stared at me incredulously. "What?" She asked in surprise.

"Kimi stopped me in the hallways today, she asked me to talk to you," I trailed off as recognition washed across her face and she nervously began to look behind me. "What's goi-"

"I can't talk about this now Tommy." She said, though she did not begin to walk away but rather stared at me.

"Look I understand, I'll never bother you or-"

"Tommy, you don't understand." She cut me off again. "I can't talk about this _now."_ She said looking at me while raising my eyebrows, silently asking me if I understood, so I nodded. She leant towards me and lowered her voice to a murmur. "Meet me behind the bleachers during 3rd period and we'll talk." I nodded my approval and she began to speak again. "Look, I never... What I mean to say is..."

She leant back and I took that as the end of our conversation so I began to turn away to walk back home until I felt her hold onto my arm.

"I never believed what Phil said in the first place." She murmured earnestly. " I-I don't blame you."

All I could do was look at her in shock. She was on my side. After all this time I thought she hated me as much as Phil did. The shock was evident on my face.

She shook me slightly, concern etched upon her face. "Phil should be walking home any minute now. You better get going." She told me and began to walk away, but not before turning back around with her head to one side, biting her lower lip. "I missed you." And with that said she began to walk away.

She missed me? Smiling at the thought I began walking in the opposite direction to her. It was then that I realised that I still had no answers as to what was going on with her. Oh well. I'll find out.

Behind the bleachers during 3rd period.

**A/N: New Chapter! WOOPEE! Hope you all enjoyed it, coz things are going to get exciting **

**Please drop a review if you have time, PM if you've got any questions, or twitter me if you want a quick, direct response! RoseyXIII (I have no followers ... it's very depressing)**


End file.
